World Cup drabbles
by Toxic-Chemicals
Summary: 1. Denmark and Cameroon; 2. Spain with Argentina and Mexico; 3. Netherlands and Germany


**1. Cameroon - Denmark **

It wasn't a very good day for Denmark, even though that's not exactly what he thought about when he left the stadium afther his team's loss; walking way with his hands in his pocket and his head down.

How could that happen? Things started to look so good after they won over Cameroon. Only Netherlands was supposed to be a difficult opponent...

He didn't even realise he was sighing when a cold drop fell on his skin. It was starting to rain. Denmark didn't mind; he thought it kind of nice that the weather was adapting to his mood.

„What a shame," he muttered, shambling through the now vacant streets.

„No, it was just a bad luck," came an answer that he wasn't expecting and Denmark turned around, looking right at one of his group.

„Hey, you were still better than me," Cameroon said, „I'm the one at the bottom of our group."

„Sorry," was the only answer Denmark could think of at that moment.

„It's fine," Cameroon dismissed it. „Just a bad luck, as I said. Next time it's going to be different." Denmark nodded silently, still unable to stop thinking of his disappointment.

„How about a beer? And a little Holland and Japan bad-mouthing," the African nation offered. Now that wasn't something to say no to. Denmark looked up finally.

„ You're right. We're going to get them back. Soon."

**2. Spain – Argentina – Mexico (-Portugal – Brazil)**

Spain felt both extatic and a little relieved after his victory and advance in the World Cup. Relaxing on the balcony of his hotel room – with a glass of sangría of course – he wasn't exactly happy when his calm day was disturbed by a commotion underneath. Standing up with a sigh, he leaned to see what was happening.

"Argentina and Mexico, I should have known that," he rolled his eyes when he spotted the cause of that noise.

"Spain!" Argentina called. "Tell my deluded sibling the truth!" Before Spain could ask about the nature of that truth, Argentina continued. "You're going to cheer on me tonight – right? Because I'm clearly the better one!"

Mexico apparently weren't too fond of that idea, demanding support for his own team. "Of course not! He's going to cheer on me, right? My team can actually play instead of just showing off!"

"No, he's not! Tell him, Spain! Tell him!"

"Yes, he is, because- "

This was one thing Spain somehow forgot to think about before, and now it came back to haunt him, causing the start of a serious headache. Only a lucky (although he would not have called it exactly that) coincidence saved him from having to answer.

"I hope you are ready to comfort your kids, dear brother. For the final will clearly belong to us," remarked Portugal, who just happened to pass by, followed by Brazil. "You two losers have no chance," Brazil agreed.

When said nations forgot about their disagreement and united in the chase of Brazil, he could finally return to his much needed siesta.

**3. Germany – Netherlands**

It was done; and the outcome for him was positive, there was time to celebrate. Germany noticed other countries standing around, talking about the match that just ended and other that were yet to happen; a disappointed England being comforted by America (although by the look of it he couldn't tell it was exactly helping) as he tried to get out of the stadium. A familiar hand rested on his shoulder suddenly and he heard his cousin congratulating him on his victory.

„So, I guess it's going to be you and me in the final," Netherlands grinned, giving Germany approving pat on the back.

„If you can keep your good performance tomorrow," he answered in a way that the other considered too serious.

„Come on, I'll smash them to pieces!" It was evident that if there was something Holland missed, it wasn't self-confidence.

„Just be careful – they defeated my Italy." Germany sighed a little. „I hope you will pay them back."

Netherlands laughed, quite sure of his victory. „I know they're not that bad, but in the end – I'm the best."

For some reason, Germany actually felt relieved when his cousin walked of, most probably to pester Denmark about not advancing - or something very similar, at least.


End file.
